superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Peanuts: 50 Years
Instruction Notices No Graphics * "Please check to see if your View-Master Interactive Vision XL System is on. If not, slide the green switch to the on position. If it is already on, let the disc play, and enjoy the show." Rendered Graphics * "The yellow stripes on the side of your screen, are starting points for some interactions in this program. To replay an interaction, rewind or fast-forward to leave yellow stripes, then start play again." Opening Logos * View-Master Interactive Vision Starting Logos * Children's Television Workshop * NewKidCo * Realtime® Associates, Inc. Opening Logos (Motion Picture) * Paramount · A Viacom Company Opening Titles * Paramount Pictures Presents * A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production * A Film Made by: Hyperion Pictures and The Kushner-Locke Company * "Peanuts: 50 Years & Still Counting!" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Milton Robertson, Lee Mendelson, Charles M. Schulz, Henry Winkler, Willard Carroll, Peter Locke, Donald Kushner, Thomas L. Wilhite, Vanessa Coffey * Produced by: Lee Mendelson, Bill Melendez, Linda Balahoutis, Margaret M. Dean * Directed by: Bill Melendez, Jerry Rees * Screenplay by: Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft * Screen Story by: Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft, Brian McEntee, Jim Ryan * Written by: David Axlerod, Joseph A. Bailey, Gary Belkin, Lou Berger, John Boni, Molly Boylan, Christopher Cerf, Christian Clark, Sara Compton, Tom Dunsmuir, Sarah Durkee, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Lloyd Garver, Tony Geiss, John Glines, Ian Ellis James, David Johnson, Emily Perl Kingsley, David Korr, Sharon Lerner, Sonia Manzano, Joey Mazzarino, Michael McCarthy, Jeff Moss, Thad Mumford, Robert M. Oksner, Paul Parnes, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Adam Rudman, Mark Saltzman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Josh Selig, Lisa Simon, Ray Sipherd, Jocelyn Stevenson, Norman Stiles, Jon Stone, Peter Swet, Jim Thurman, Belinda Ward, John Weidman, Daniel Wilcox, Mo Willems, Paul D. Zimmerman * Story by: Ron Friedman, Mal Marmorstein, Linda Balahoutis, Jerry Juhl, Stan Hayward * Teleplay by: Charles M. Schulz, Lee Mendelson * Sequence Directors: Phil Roman, Sam Jaimes * Supervising Producer: Margaret M. Dean * Associate Producers: Robert Heller, Scott Jeralds, Desirée Goyette, Shannon Nettleton * Co-Producer: Cleve Reinhard * Line Producer: Kimberly A. Smith * Casting and Voice Directors: Ginny McSwain, Jack Fletcher, Jamie Simone * Voices: Brad Kesten, Jeremy Schoenberg, Stacy Heather Tolkin, Angela Lee, Victoria Vargas, Michael Dockery, Mary Tunnell, Jason Mendelson, Catherine Cavadini, Tara Charendoff, Dana Ferguson, Shannon Farnon, Kellie Martin, David Wagner, Kevin Michaels, Daws Butler, Tom Gottlieb, Richard Yearwood, Tim Stack, Eric Meyers, Richard Hunt, Bill Melendez * Storyboard Artists: Kelly James, Ennio Torresan, David Rodriguez, Dan Lund, T.J. House, Dave Creek, Bob Foster, Onno De Jong, Sandra Frame, Frank Molieri, Alberto Dose, Scott Heming, Valentino "Achiu" So, Scott Jeralds, Toshiyuki Hiruma, Andy Beall, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Matt O'Callaghan, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill * Additional Storyboard Artists: Debbie Baber, Jerry Richardson, Ken Mitcheroney, Lauren Faust, Brian Larsen, Budd Lewis, Larry Scholl, Carson Kugler, Calvin Suggs, Mark O'Hare, Ed Baker * Graphic Blandishment: Jacob Lenard, Nina Shakan, Flora Hastings, Lou Robards, Debbie Zamora, Greg Ford * Animation Designer: Matt Williamês * Designers: Leonardo Morán, Gerry Hill, Karl Fischer, John Morris, Frank Smith, Bill Melendez * Character Designers: Gary Hoffman, Lynette Nuding, Ray Johnson, Gary Conrad, Lance Falk, Scott Jeralds, Sandra Berez, Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Rob Minkoff, John Norton, Matt O'Callaghan, Bob Scott, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer * Animation Supervisors: Barry Pearce, Michael Lessa, Andy Kim * Assistant Animation Supervisors: Joanna Romersa, Rebecca Rees, Renee Holt * Animation Coordinator: John Boersema * Animation Directors: Dave Bennett, Mike Svayko * Animation Timers: Swinton Scott, Alan Smart, Gordon Kent, Vonnie Batson, Mike Wolf, Debbie Bonzon * Directing Animators: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees * Developmental Animators: Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Matt O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Kirk Wise * Lead Animators: Ron Myrick, Brent Chambers * Key Animators: Joe Roman, Anthony Pohl, Simon Barr, John Williamson, Ron Migliore, Mark Kausler, James A. Davis, Dan Haskett, Kevin Petrilak, Mitch Rochon, John Celestri, Gordon Stanfield, J.K. Kim, David Feiss * Animators: Don Lusk, Sam Jaimes, Bill Littlejohn, Hank Smith, Larry Leichliter, Al Pabian, Bob Carlson, Dave Brain, Mike Sanger, Rumen Petkov, Oliver E. Callahan, Bob Matz, Nancy Beiman, Leslie Gorin, Margaret Nichols, Lloyd Vaughan, Richard Thompson, Frank Braxton, Rod Scribner, Emery Hawkins, Rudy Zamora, Warren Batchelder, Ken Champin, Ken O'Brien, Jeff Hale, Jeff Hall, Jim Duffy, Jim Pabian, John Freeman, John Walker, Spencer Peel, Maggie Bowen, Herman Cohen, Manuel Perez, Russ Von Neida, Reuben Timmins, Lew Irwin, Bror Lansing, Jay Sarbry, Gerry Kane, Dale Baer, Fernando Gonzalez, Ed Newmann, Irv Anderson, Sergio Bertolli, Art Vitello, Vincente Bassols, Robert Taylor, Jeff Etter, Mike Kaweski, Dave Burgess, Terry Harrison, Nelson Rhodes, Aundre Knutson, Ken Walker, Martin Scully, Winnie O'Brien, Istvan Majoros, Craig Clark, Bob Bachman, Tom Ray, Barrie Nelson, Steve Moore, Pat Shinagawa, Neil Affleck, Rick Leon, Brett Haaland, Deke Wightman, Salvador Simó, Phil Roman, Bill Melendez, Allen Wilzbach, Ed Love, Lars Calonius, Brad Case, Brenda Banks, Frank Nissen, Bob Tyler, Jack Schnerk, Wesley Archer, Robert Porter, Brad Bird, Raymond McGrath, Vanessa Eunson, Eddy Houchins, Shaun Cashman, Sherry Wheeler, Leon Joosen, Chris Wahl, Terry Wolfinger, Gary Conrad, Jacques Vausseur, Børge Ring, Kent Butterworth, Danny Antonucci, Heidi Guedel, Rejean Bourdages, Will FInn, Glen Kennedy, Sean Newton, Jesse Cosio, Skip Jones, Don Spencer, Becky Bristow, Viki Anderson, Paul Riley, Robert Alvarez, Louise Zingarelli, James T. Walker, David Pruiksma, Charlie Downs, Steve Clark, Norm McCabe, Bill Pratt, Chuck Harvey, Kevin Lima, Bob Jacques, Kirk Tingblad, Norm Drew, Jorgen Klubien, John Sparey, Berny Wolf, Bruce W. Smith, Kirk Wise, Frans Vischer * Key Assistant Animators: Ruth Elliott, Bronwen Barry, Jonathan Lyons, Leticia Lichtwardt, William K. Exter, Allen Wade, Susan I. Craig, Lureline Weatherly, Martin Korth, Wesley Chun, Sheila Brown, Jeff LaFlamme, Tom Cook, Bonnie Robinsons * Assistant Animators: Judy Drake, Sam Fleming, Phil Cummings, Christine Harding, Dick Williams, Tami Becker, Terry Lennon, Eric Stefani, Grace Stanzell, Terry Guy, Edy Benjamin, Valerie Gifford, Bill Wolf, Anna Lois Ray, Larry Huber, Karen Hardenbergh, Debra Armstrong, Karen Marjoribanks, Kent Culotta, Kathy Castillo, Margei Wright-Stanbery, Jan Naylor, Alfred Abranz, Vicki Banks, Judith Barnes, Karenia Kaminski, Craig Evans, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Shakespeare, Emily Jiuliano, Karen Brooks, Brian McKim, Ginny Parmele, Joe Horne, Leonard E. Johnson, Sandy Henkin, Terry Naughton, Jane Nordin, Ann Telnaes, Bill Thinnes, Sonja Ruta, Dorris Bergstrom, Natasha A. Selfridge, Jim Bird, Calvin LeDuc, Woody Yocum, Holly Forsyth, Jane Tucker, Eileen Dunn, Edward Faigin, Ray Harris, Ronald Wong, Susan Sugita, Frank Rocco, Shana Curley, Joe F. Elliott, Richard Smitheman, Theresa Smythe, Brian Smith, Lester Pegues, Jr., Helen Lawlor, Lynn Walsh * Additional Animators: Greg Tiernan, Marlene May, Robert Hughes, Chris Kirshbaum, John Kafka, J. Michael Spooner, Cliff Voorhees, Dean Thompson, Richard Hoppe, David Molina, Rebecca Rees, Corny Cole, Tanya Wilson, Tim Allen, Scott Sackett, Sue DiCicco, Ken Boyer, Susan Kroyer, Tim Hauser, Kevin Wurzer, Bill Plympton, Jill Colbert, Susan M. Zytka * Inbetween Artists: Charlotte Richardson, Alex Topete, Michael Horowitz, Mona Koth, Judy Levitow, Rob LaDuca * Breakdown Artists: Theresa Pettengill, Beverly Adams, Sharon Murray, Scott Sackett, Jim Brummett, Todd Hoff * Effects Animation Consultant: Mark Dindal * Effects Animators: Eddy Houchins, Sari Gennis, Don Paul, January Nordman, Jeff Howard, Lee Crowe, Corny Cole * Effects Assistant Animators: Michael Camarillo, Rob Bekuhrs, Steve Starr, John Tucker, Jan Naylor, Brian Mark * Effects Additional Animators: Al Holter, George S. Chialtas, Michel Gagné, Mark Myers * Effects Layout Artist: Dan Lund * Clean-Up Supervisor: Renee Holt * Lead Clean-Up Artist: Maka Makatoa * Clean-Up Artists: Rodney Selby, Warwick Hays, Tim Mitchell, Jonathan Dower, Brian White, Art Roman * Character Layout Artists: Wendy Perdue, Darlie Brewster, Andreas Wessel-Therhorn, Roberto Casale, Matt Williamês, Dave Creek, Andy Beall, Frank Molieri * Character Models: Andy Beall * Models: Lin Larsen, Gary Hoffman, David Rodriguez * Layout Supervisor: Brian McEntee * Additional Layout Supervisors: Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * Layout Artists: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Lance Nolley, Tom Yakutis, Jan Green, Al Shean, Gary Hoffman, Larry Eikleberry, Wes Herschensohn, Utit Choomuang, Darrell Rooney, Tom Bancroft, Patricia Wong, Cliff Voorhees, Dean Thompson, Ray Johnson, Peter Alvarado, Robert Givens, Michael E. Mitchell, Ed Wexler, Barry Vodos, Andrew Austin, Gary Graham, Tapani Knuutila, Gerry Capelle, Teresa Birch, Gary Conrad, Steve Wahl, Robert Taylor, John Freeman, John Walker, Chris Wahl, Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson, Tim Hauser, Alex Mann, John Norton, Kevin Richardson, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Tanya Wilson * Assistant Layout Artists: David Martin, Rasoul Azadani, Marc Christenson, Kurt Anderson, Larry Leker, Dan McHugh, Carol Holman Grosvenor * Additional Layout Artists: Mike Hodgson, J. Michael Spooner, Barrington Bunce, Dan Fausett * Background Designers: Ellie Bogardus, Lorraine Andrina, Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Ron Roesch, Corny Cole, Edgar Carlos * Additional Background Designer: Marina Levikova * Background Layout Artists: Andre Clavel, Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Peter Alvarado, Lew Ott, Bruce Zick, Alex Mann * Background Painters: Dean Spille, Jim Coleman, Michelle Moen, Ann Guenther, Al Gmuer, Thomas Woodington, Donna Prince, Rosalina Tchouchev * Additional Background Painters: Seonna Hong, William Wray * Key Background Artists: Robert Porter, Gary Conrad * Background Artists: Phil Carlig, Hawley Pratt, Tom Yakutis, Lorraine Andrina, Ron Dias, William Lorencz, Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, Tia W. Kratter, Kathleen Swain, Richard H. Thomas, Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Ron Roesch, Martin Forte, John Bossom, Jr., Andrew Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Ruben Chavez, Leonard Robeldo, Patricia Palmer-Phillipson, Jeff Richards * Prop Designers: Scott Jeralds, Lance Falk * Xerography: Greg Maurice, John Eddings, Robyn Roberts * Xerox Checking: Julie Maryon, Deanna Spears, Karan Lee-Storr * Scene Planners: Dora Yakutis, Paul B. Strickland, Glenn M. Higa, Steve Segal, Dave Thomson, Richard T. Sullivan * Checking: Carole Barnes, Eve Fletcher, Peggy Drumm, Letha Prince, Cynthia Goode, Jennifer Damiani, Marjorie Roach, Moley McColley, Jackie Banks, Carla Washburn, Patricia Burns, Annamarie Costa * Final Checking: Jane Gonzales, Janette Hulett, Barbara Donatelli, Patricia Blackburn, Beverly Robbins, Eleanor Warren, Robin Police, Sandra Kumashiro * Assistant Checking: Andy Houts, Patty Jausoro, Zsuzsa Lamy * Animation Color Stylist: Christine Schulz * Color Stylist: A. Kendall O'Connor * Color Artists: Bronwyn Azor, Ted Chang * Color Keys: Kit Harper, Carol Wyatt, Pamela Long * Color Models: Gyorgyi Peluce, Brigitte Strother * Ink and Paint Supervisor: * Ink and paint: Emalene Seutter, Teale Wang, Catherine Simmonds, Akemi Horiuchi, Roubina Janian, Karen Webb, Virginia Tucker, Olaya Stephenson, Sue Rowan, Hem Goel, Louise Padden, Julie Jaimes, Elsa La Baw, Pat Covello, Faith Kovaleski, Debbie Abbott, Joice Lee Marshall, Gwenn Dotzler, Karen Oglesby, Dawn Smith, Florence Hammontre, Celine Miles, Sue Dalton, Sylvia Brenner * Inkers: Joanne Lansing, Mickey Kreyman, Colene Gonzales, Karin Holmquist, Lee Guttman, Noriko Hawks, Valerie Green, Peggy Gregory, Myrna Gibbs, Rita Giddings, Joyce Alexander, Kristine Brown, Susan Jonas, Maria Alvarez, Kathleen Hardin * Painters: Cookie Tricarico, Sybil Cuzzort, Evelyn Hairapetian, Patricia Capozzi, Martha Sigall, Kim Dahl, Paulino García DeMingo, Barbara Hiestand, Renate Leff, Christina Long, Meling Pabian, Nancy Katona, Elena Marie Cox, Nancy Evans, La Donna Hanover, Denise Wogatzke, Staci Maniskas, Connie Crawley, Cheri Lucas, Sue Wileman, Manon Washburn, Adele Lenart, Chandra Poweris, Sheri Barstad, Marie White * Paint Check/Correction: Kathy Wilbur, Gale Raleigh, Sherrie Cuzzort, Sheryl Ann Smith, Debbie Weilhart, Byron Werner * Paint Lab Supervisor: Renee Ilsa Alcazar * Hollywood · Camera: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * San Diego · Camera: Dickson/Vasu · Jim Dixon, Nick Vasu * Los Angeles · Camera: Ted Bemiller and Sons Camera * Camera Operators: Karen Shaffer, James Keefer, Laszlo Lakits, Bill Kent, Simon Barr, Bronwyn Azor, Ted Chang, Tony Rivetti, Wally Bulloch * Film Editors: Paul Preuss, Julie Maryon, Julie Gustafson, Donald W. Ernst, McKee Smith, Gordon Brenner, Mike Mangan * Creative Bubble · Film Editors: John R. Tierney, Chris Reinhart, Selbern Narby * Full Circle Post · Film Editor: Scott P. Doniger * Assistant Film Editors: Steven Melendez, Rudy Zamora, Jr., Shelley Rae Hinton, Kyle Stafford * Animatic Editors: David B. Fain, Mike Mangan * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Supervising Sound Editors: Donald W. Ernst, Michael J. McDonald * Sound Effects Editors: Joe Siracusa, Richard Gannon, Richard C. Allen, Warren Taylor, Jim Blodgett, Jim Siracusa, Les Wolf, Sam Horta, Kevin D. Spears, Terence Thomas, David J. West, Michael Bradley, Catherine MacKenzie, Paul Douglas, Michele Iverson, Jerry Winicki, Peter Collier, Brian Baker, Karen Doulac, Ron Fedele, Michael L. DePatie, Brian F. Mars, Andrea Horta, Michael Gollom, Michael L. DePatie * Sound Editors: Bob Gillis, Chuck McCann, Roger Donley, Stephan Janisz, Gary Krivacek, Grant Maxwell, Regina Mullen, David Eccles * Assistant Sound Editors: Stuart Ablaza, John O. Robinson III * Audio Post Production Engineer: David Boothe * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Post Audio: Jim Czak, Pam Bartella * Assistant Audio Editor: Cindy Speer * Dialogue Editors: Mary Gleason, Michael Tomack, David M. Cowan, Kelly Foley, Patrick J. Foley * ADR Editors: Eileen Horta, David M. Cowan, Kelly Foley, Patrick J. Foley, Morten Folmer Nielsen * ADR Mixers: Morten Folmer Nielsen, Brad Brock * ADR Recordist: Morten Folmer Nielsen * Sound Reader: Peter Aries * Track Readers: Cecil Broughton, Gary Lewis, Yvonne Palmer, Jim Hearn, Carol Iverson, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Lee-Tsu Aries, Denise Whitfield * Boom Operator: Phil Allison * Foley Artists: Gregg Barbanell, Mary Louise Rodgers, Michael Anthony Salvetta, John Roesch, Alyson Moore, Phil Allison, CIndy Speer * Foley Mixer: Richard Newman, Greg Orloff, Kyle Rochlin, Brad Brock * Foley Editors: Leonard Wolf, Russ Hill, Randal Scott Thomas * Production Mixers: David Boothe, Steve Orr * Special Sound Design by: Eartown Movies · Bob Walter, Rick Johnston, Jim Cypherd, Aseley Otten * Post Production Sound Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc., Universal Studios Sound Dept., Warner Bros. Studio Facilities * Hollywood · Sound Recording/Mix: Producers' Sound Service · Don Minkler, Bill Mumford, Howard Wollman * Sound Re-Recording: Glen Glenn Sound · Joe Wachter * Track Reading: Beans-n'-Rice Editing * Pre Production Sound Services: Zap Studios * Digital Sound Editing: Margarita Mix * Dubbing: Universal City Studios, Inc. * Re-Recording Mixers: John T. Reitz, C.A.S., David E. Campbell, C.A.S., Gregg C. Rudloff, C.A.S., Peter S. Reale, Bill Devine, C.A.S., Jim FItzpatrick, Timothy J. Borquez * Los Angeles · Voice Recording: Buzzy's Recording Services · George Thompson, Andrew Morris, Larry Lantz, Terry Harris * Chicago · Voice Recording: Screenmusic Studios * Music Composed by: David Newman, Patricia Cullen, Greg Turner * Orchestra Conducted by: Milton Barnes, David Newman, Greg Turner * Lead Orchestrations: Nicholas Raine * Orchestrations by: Larry Wilcox, Alexander Janko, Alexander Courage, Brad Dechter, Milton Barnes, Richard Markowitz, Alan Alch, Harvey Cohen, William Russ, Patrick Russ, Guy Moon, Fred Steiner * Additional Orchestrations by: Frank Bennett, Mark McKenzie, Greig McRitchie, Angela Morley, Don Nemitz, Conrad Pope, Herbert W. Spencer * Musical Direction and Arrangements: Joe Raposo * Supervising Music Editor: Tom Villano * Music Editors: Michael Dittrick, Charles Paley, James J. George * Assistant Music Editor: Mark W. Ryan * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Music Performed by: The National Philharmonic Orchestra and The Hollywood Symphony Orchestra * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * London · Orchestra Leader: Sidney Sax * Hollywood · Orchestra Leader: Bernard "Buddy" Rich * Music Engineer: Greg Fulginiti * Assistant Music Engineer: Mirek Stiles * Orchestra Recorded at: Maeda Hall, Senzoku Gakuen, Kawasaki City, Japan * Orchestra Recorded by: Tamco Company, Ltd., Tokyo, Japan * Music Recorded at: EMI Studios * Music Mixed at: Group IV Scoring Facility, Warner Brothers Scoring Stage * Orchestra Recording Producer: Shawn Murphy * Music Copyists: Vic Fraser, Mark Graham * Music Librarian: Jo Ann Kane * Music Preparations: Lisa Donovan Lukas, Steven L. Smith, Joe Zimmerman * London · Orchestra Contractors: Tonia Davall, Isobel Griffiths, Mike Markman * Hollywood · Orchestra Contractors: Sandy DeCrescent, Ken Watson * Music Recordists: Eric A. Thomlinson, Bruce Botnick, Robert Fernandez * Additional Music Scoring Mixed and Recorded by: Alan Snelling * Scoring Mixers: Robert Fernandez, Shawn Murphy, Tim Boyle * Assistant to the Conductor: Krystyna Newman * Supervising Music Producer: David Greene * Associate Music Producer: Scott McCrorie * Musical Accompanist: Eugene Martynec * Vocal Coach: Susie Allanson * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton's Kids Chorus * Choir Directors: Bob Singleton, Larry Haron * Chorus: Beth Anderson, Pat Ericson, Gary Falcone, Roger Freeland, Janis Leibhart, Darryl Phinnessee, Joe Pizzulo * Musicians: Mark Berrow · Violin, Tom Boyd · Oboe Soloist, George Doering · Instrumental, Tom Raney · Percussion, James Thatcher · French Horn, Jonathan Williams · Cello, Ethmer Roten · Flute, Alan Kaplan · Trombone, Steve Mair · Double Bass, Norman Ludwin · Bass, J.J. Holiday · Guitar, Bryan Pezzone · Piano * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, Joe Baron, Peter Armstrong * Video Operator: Gregory Hinde * Video Post Production by: Modern Videofilm * Color Timer: John Nicolard * Title Designer: Brian McEntee * Titles and Opticals by: Walt Disney Pictures * Creative Consultant: Jeannie Schulz * Studio Teacher: Julie Stevens * Post Production Supervisors: Miguel Ángel Poveda, Don Devine * Production Office Coordinator: Martha Grace * Production Controller: F. James Barry * Production Secretary: Linda Stronigin * Production Accountants: Charles Evelyn, Cynthia Aguiar * Production Supervisors: Stephen Carr, Jim Foss, Charles Leland Richardson, Haven Alexander, Ken Duer, Frieda Lipp * Production Coordinators: Kristy Mendelson, Christine Ferraro, Harry Love, Ted C. Bemiller, Tzywei Cheng * Production Managers: Carole Barnes, Bob Gillis, Rosie-Posie Woodman, Tobias Conan Trost * Production Assistants: Sandy Claxton Arnold, Carol Neal, Glenn Mendelson, Lynda Mendelson, Joanna Loccisano, Jane Mason, Lora Sackett, Carolyn Klein, Babette Monteil, Sheryl Mason, Susan Scheid, R.A. Brodhead, Veronica Wirth, Lourdes Arango, Katie Perkins * Executives in Charge of Production: Jean MacCurdy, Brian A. Miller * Executive in Charge of Development: Margaret Loesch * London Unit ** Executive Producers: Malcolm Craddock, Jan Cloetta ** Producers: Steven Melendez, Mike Wallis, Elaine Iannessa, Howard Pays ** Supervising Director: Richard Ollive ** Directors: Dick Horn, Steven Melendez ** Production Designer: Ronald Searle ** Character Designer: José Lemaire ** Designers: Derek Laidlaw, Nicholas Spargo ** Animation Supervisor: Steven Melendez ** Animation Coordinator: Alma Sachs ** Key Animators: Jonathan Miller, Joanna Harrison, Chris Evans ** Animators: Dick Horn, Bill Hajee, Arthur Humberstone, Peter Green, Keith Greig, Edric Radage, Jean-Pierre Guzdziol, Spud Houston, George Jackson, Rafaella Lombardi, Dave Livesey, Franco Milia, Janet Nunn, Ron Coulter, Marie Szmichowska, Alan Simpson, John Perkins, Hilary Audus, John Challis, Will Mobberly, Peter Arthy, Terry Castellani, Reginald Lodge, Geoff Loynes, Richard Ollive, Steve Palmer ** Assistant Animators: Jeff Short, Paul Stone, Ken Emmett, Marc Tosolini, Wendy Cohen, Elizabeth Horn, Annie Elvin, Claire Massot, April Spencer, Gail Wright, Rosemary Welch, José Solís, Isabel Radage, Angela Kovacs, Bobby Clennell, Chris Caunter ** Additional Animators: Al Gaivoto, Duncan Varley, Simon Ward-Horner, Rick Villeneuve, Alan Andrews ** Inbetween Artists: Thierry Goulard, Annie O'Dell, Dave McFall, Craig Goldie ** Layout Designer: John Hawes ** Layout Artists: Tom Bailey, Sue Butterworth, Ted Pettengill, Mike Pocock, David Elvin, John Challis ** Background Artists: José Lemaire, Tancy Baran, Alison De Vere, Denis Ryan, Gary Sycamore, Rodolfo Azaro ** Assistant Background Artist: Vanessa Clegg ** Checking: Peter Moore, Sara C. Lanier, Margo Marchant, Urszula Piesakowska-Dear, Lee Hill, Corona Esterhazy, Sandy Houston, Katherine Cowan, Paula Kent ** Final Checking: Guy Thompson, Nick Burgess-Jones, Russell Murch ** Ink and Paint: Briony Catling, Greg Cleaver, Kim Smith, Jean Turner, Sheila Thompson, Phillip Eyles, Ian McCue, Maggie Clarke, Pauline Radage, Joanna Scott, Olive Scott, Chris Coates, Christine Courtney, Debbie Evans, Sheereen Khan, Zoe Kovacs, Elaine Kowalski, Georgina Cave, Brendan O'Neal, Lucy Owen, Mary Pat Schaen, Joanna Scott, Richard Stewart, Jake Travis, Christine Ghyselen, Sylvie Martin, Ginette Morenne, Claude Marcou, Danielle Duquesne, Marie-Pierre Delaunoy, Bruno Buisset, Serge Lallart, Chantal Dolbec, Huguette Nadaud, Annette Spychala, Regina Heffler ** Trace and Paint: Anna Saura, Gaby Kovacs, Jola Piesakowska, Janet Williamson, Sophie Gruner, June Scott, Sebastian Cole, Chrissy Morgan, Sue Day, Carol Leith, Liz Mason, Christina Simo, Collette Poivre, Canan Somay, Phyllis Vince, Robin Wall, Barbara Todeschini, Bridget Sweeney, Robert Poulter, Lynn Newman, Galma Grosby, Melanie Davies, Eva Arpi ** Camera: G & M Productions ** Film Editor: Lorna Hardy ** Sound Recording; Magmasters Sound Studios ** Compositing Supervisor: Damian Costelloe ** Compositors: Damiane Rogers, Graeme Natrass ** Digital Color Supervisor: Chris Rayment ** Digital Colorists: Tony Constantinides, Javier Gallego, Kieren Murtagh, Graeme Natrass, Chris Rayment, Damiene Rogers ** Production Supervisor: Michael Hayes ** Production Coordinator: Ian Cook ** Production Managers: Graeme Spurway ** Production Assistants: Roland Carter, Carolyn Clayton, Jennifer Hintz, Wendy Ward * Barcelona Unit ** Director: Robert E. Balser ** Designed by: Enric De Manuel, Jose Mª Blanco ** Animation Supervisors: Robert E. Balser, Miquel Pujol ** Animators: Josefina Pardell, Ángel Izquierdo, José Luis Torres, Antonio Zurera, Isabel Belío, Raul Garcia, Valentín Doménech, Juan Antonio Serrano, Francisca Moreno, Ventura Rodríguez, Pedro Molina, Artur Correia, Miquel Pujol, Dick Nicksen, Harry Paper, Phil Herup, Shad Case, Tim Miller, John Ward, Richard Rudler ** Assistant Animators: Pilar Menendez, Lucía Gómez ** Inbetween Artist: Ángel Gallego ** Layout Artists: Chris Randall, Don Roy ** Background Artist: Richard Reuben ** Color Artist: Vicente Badenes ** Cel Painter: Maite Garcia ** Checking: Carmen Moliné, Núria Maseras, Ruth Beni ** Ink and Paint: Carolina Vidal, Nieves Miró, Concha Belzunegui, Dolores Gamero ** Trace and Paint: David Perez-Dolz, Ramón Canals, Juan Taltavull, Ricardo Perez-Dolz, Jordie Maseras, Maruja León, Beatrice Blot ** Film Editor: José Pallejá ** Production Manager: Julio Taltavull ** Production Assistant: Luis García Jori ** Camera: Elvira León * Australia Unit ** Directors: David Denneen, Steve Lumley ** Character Designers: Di Rudder, Steve Lumley ** Animation Direction Supervisor: Chris Cuddington ** Animation Director: Steve Lumley ** Animation Supervisors: Mark D'Arcy-Irvine, Janine Dawson ** Assistant Animation Supervisor: Mary Guest ** Key Animators: Don MacKinnon, Paul Maron, Dale Case ** Animators: Gerry Grabner, Greg Ingram, Henry Neville, Rowen Avon-Smith, Sue Beak, Peter Gardiner, Dick Dunn, John Martin, Mike Stapleton, Geoff Collins, Dwayne Labbe, Murray Debus, Steven Taylor, Jacques Muller, Jon McClenahan, Chris Hauge, Paul Stibal, Simon O'Leary, Paul McAdam, Kenny Uset, Phil Normle, Warren Peace Jr., Dick Fitz, Rodney D'Silva, Peter Eastment, John Ellis, Warwick Gilbert, Sebastian Hurpia, Richard Jones, Cynthia Leech, Cam Ford, Gus McLaren, Ray Nowland, Christopher Bradley, Ed Sullivan, Jean Tych, Kaye Watts, Don Ezard, John Burge ** Assistant Animators: Chris Dawson, Karen Barboutis, Denise Kirkham, Ray Bale, Peter Jones, Helen McAdam, Rick Tinschert, Jan D'Silva, Peter McDonald, John Hill, Jack Appel, Richard Beech, Fernando Bernia, Astrid Brennan, Ingrid Carlstrom, Kim Craste, Janine Dawson, Marc Erasmus, Lorraine Hannay, Nicholas Harding, Michael Hopkinson, Stella Howells, Amanda Jervis, Lucie Laarakkers, Phillipa Leader, Steve Lyons, Marie Orr, Gilda Palinginis, Kevin Peaty, Judy Rae, Maryte Sankus, Cliff Seeto, Robert Susz, Marilyn Taylor, Jim Wylie, Milan Zahorsky, Jnr. ** Inbetween Artists: Ian Harrowell, Martin Chatfield, Lisa Hemmings, Carol Seidl, Mark Benvenuti, Paul Baker ** Special Effects: Murray Griffin ** Layout Artists: Deane Taylor, Glen Lovett, Craig Handley, Peter Sheehan, Kevin Spill, Harry Case, Simon O'Leary, Bruce Pedersen, Bob Fosbry, Terry Moesker, Joe Shearer, Mike Trebert ** Background Artists: Richard Zaloudek, Jerry Liew, Ev-King Prime, Beverly MacNamara, Milan Zahorsky, Snr., Judy Nicholson, Michael King-Prince, Peter Connell, Ken Wright, Michael Chojecki, Lesley Nicholl ** Xerography Checking Supervisor: Irmina Dubinska ** Xerography: Joan Lawson, Sven Christofferson, Dan Forster ** Scene Planners: Ellen Bayley, Dan Forster ** Animation Checking Supervisor: Dan Forster ** Animation Checking Manager: Ellen Bayley ** Animation Checkers: Carmel Lennon, Louise Luschwitz, Narelle Nixon, Jolanta Pillich, Kay Self, Brodee Myers, Klaus Rick, Kim Marden, Ian Hibble ** Ink and Paint: Donene Bailey ** Ink and Paint Key Personnel: Ruth Edelman, Adam B. Gordon, Denese Oates, Lauralei Wethy, William H. Schirmer ** Camera Supervisor: Fernando Letteri ** Camera Operators: Shaun Bell, Renée Robinson, Hank Prins, Jarý, Gary L. Page, Bruce Warner, Karen Siggs, Bob Evans, Kim Humphreys ** Line Test Camera Operator: Tanya Viskich ** Production Supervisors: Kirsten Hansen, Judy McLaughlin ** Production Coordinators: Lynette McClean, Jack Pietruska ** Production Manager: Wayne Dearing * Animation Production by: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studios, Taipei, Tawian, Republic of China ** Associate Producer: James Wang ** Sequence Director: Allen Foster ** Animation Supervisors: Shivan Ramsaran, Janine Dawson, Bill Perkins, Willard Kitchen, Phil Vallentine, Mark Simon, Gary Hurst, Richard Bowman, James Miko, Aundre Knutson ** Assistant Animation Coordinators: Yao Li-Chuan, Chen Pei-Yao ** Animators: Wu Wei-Chang, Chen Hsia-Hsiang, Lin Ming-Jier, Ho Yueh-Lan, Lin Shun-Fa, Lai Chun-Ying, Hseih Ming-Yang, Ho Tien-Yun, Peng Hsin-Fa, Hsieh Ming-Chuan, Yen Shun-Fa, Yang Chi-Chang, Hsiao Shih-Chu, Hu Cheng-Tsung, Wang Wui-Ping, Wang Yi-Nan, Wang Rae-Long, Leo May-Kway, Lin Jyh-Chen, Pon Quin-Sin, Seh Chuen-Ji, Jo Ming-How, Lin Ming-Fa, Yeh Shun-Yun ** Assistant Animators: Liao Li-Shu, Liao Shih-Fu, Chang Yueh-Yuan, Wang Mei-Li, Tsai Shan-Chi, Su Yuan-Ta, Sun Mei-Chun, Kai Shih-Nu, Chen Yung-Yueh, Lin Chin-Tsung, Hsieh Mei-Fang, Wang Chin-Ping, Huang Jui-Chuan, Lin Yun-Mei, Wang Mu-Lan, Tseng Pin-Jung, Peng Feng-Tsu, Chen Chin-Sheng, Wan Yuan-Ming, Yu Cheng-Kuang, Chen Shu-Hua, Wu Hung-Pao, Yang Szu-Hu, Su Chin-Hung, Hsiao Hui-Tsen, Liu Wen-Tsung, Chen Taio-Lin, Yeh Chun-Yen, Kai Shi-Hai, Tseng Fan-Hsi, Liu Kuei-Tzu, Yeh Han-Lin, Hung Han-Jung, Huang Tseng-Yi ** Inbetweeners: Tsung Ling-Ju, Sung Hsin-Hung, Cheng Mei-Ling, Ku Yu-Chen, Lin Jen-Ya, Chen Te-Chen, Ho Jung-Hua, Ho Jung-Tsih, Ling Shou-Yi, Kuo Meng-Tseng, Hsieh Yi-Lun, Chen Tien-Shun, Chen Chin-Shun, Tsai Jen-Hao, Tsuang Hung-Ko, Lin Sheng-Pin, Wu Li-Chun, Cheng Yung-Cheih, Jen Tsih-Shan, Yang Li-Ching, Chen Chiung-Tzu, Tsai Yueh-Li, Chen Ti-En, Nieh Hsu-Fen, Tsai Yueh-Hsia, Hsu Hsiao-Yun, Chen Mu-Lan, Kan Hsiu-Hua, Wang Wen-Chong, Lin Tse-Wen, Chiu Ming-Ying, Liu Li-Chun, Lu Hei-Hua, Chen Hsu-Yen, Tsou Kuang-Jung, Hsieh Chin-Ying ** Effects Animators: Li I-Min, Weng Chun-Fa ** Layout Artists: Simon O'Leary, Bruce Pedersen, Mark Marren, Kevin Richardson, Peter Ferk ** Background Supervisor: Yu Man-Hua ** Background Artists: Yu Man-Hua, Li Kuang-Han, Kao Chien-Hua, Chen Yung-Tsung, Yu Chang-Hsieh, Li Yung-Chi, Wu Shu-Hui, Chen Chia-Liang, Lu Chiung-Hui, Hsiao Shih-Ko, Kao Yao-Te, Li Tsung-Mou ** Color Models: Wang Hsun-Nien, Liu Yueh-Hsiang ** Airbrush Artists: Wu Pi-Feng, Tsu Ying, Liano Shu-Feng, Lin Li-Ling, Han Ping-Hui ** Xerox: Kao Mei-Ching ** Scene Checkers: Jo Ti-Han, Ching Shu-Yi, Chou Pao-Tsu, Chen Mei-Liang, Li Ching-Hua, Yang Yuan-Fang, Huang Yu-Hui ** Final Checkers: Ma Li, Lo Yun-Fang, Hsu Yu-Mei, Wu Yin-Tsu, Fei Wen-Wan, Chien Mei-Hua, Hu Pei-Hui, Hsu Jo-Chien, Peng Yu-Chih, Tou Yu-Ling ** Ink and Paint Supervisors: Maria Gonzales, Karen Hudson ** Inkers: Sun Pi-Tsu, Chen Man-Ling, Hsu Shu-Chen, Wang Pi-Tsu, Liu Feng-Chiao, Chang Li-Ching, Chiu Yueh-Eh, Wang Hsiao-Mei, Sun Yueh-Kuei, Peng Mei-Ying ** Painters: Chao Li-Pin, Chiang Chin-Yun, Hsiao Chuan-Yu, Wang Shu-Hua, Fang Yueh-Chin, Wu Shu-Ching, Fan Chiang Yu-Hui, Lin Chun-Feng, Chang Hsiu-Mei, Huang Shu-Yi ** Camera Supervisors: Jackson Wang, Lin Chin-Yi ** Camera Operators: Liu Hsing-Yuan, Shih Pai-Ting, Lin Chin-Yi, Wu Yih-Sueh, Chao Ju-Chang, Tang Jung-Tsan, Chen Shih-Hsiung, Ping Tsung-Yao, Chang Chin-Nan, Keng Yu-Fang, Kud Tung-Huang, Hsu Cheng-Wei, Chen Ming-Yi, Sung Shieh-Ming, Tang Hsiang-Yi ** Camera Boys: Tsu Tien-Hung, Chen Chien-Ming, Liao Jui-Jung ** Editorial Coordinator: Peng Yi-Lin ** Film Editors: Maio Tse-Tien, Ho Mei-Ling, Liang Tsung-Keh, Chou Tai-Li ** Translators: Yeh Shu-Wen, Li Hsiang-Yun, Ho Wan-Yu, Wu Ming-Li, Chiu Wan-Ling ** Technical Director: David Koenigsberg ** Technical Advisor: Lynn Hoag ** Unit Manager: Richard Pimm ** Production Supervisors: Bob Marples, JoEllyn Marlowe ** Production Coordinators: Fang Ting, Chao Yueh-Ham ** Production Manager: Hseih Chun-Mo ** Production Assistant: Tsai Ting-Ting ** Executive in Charge of Production: Catherine Winder * Korea · Animation by: Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. ** Animation Supervisor: Terry Pike ** Animation Supervising Director: Song-Whan Kim ** Animation: Seung-Yong Kom, Sang-Kyung Han, Ki-Su Shim, Yong-Beom Lee, Seon Whan-Kim, Young-Sun Lee, Jin-Hee Park, Hyung-Sook Hwang, Dae-Kwon Lee, Hwa-Soon Song, Kyung-Uk Min, Min-Jeong Kang, Song-Yui Han, Bo-Sin Lee, Hoon-Chill Joo, Kyung-Mi Park, Young-Lee Kim, Sung-Ju Park, Shin-Ung Kang, Mi-Kyung Kim, Kwang-Won Lee, Young-Ho Seo, Jin-Ah Han, Kyung-Hee Kim, Ji-Yeon Lee, Jin-Hee Park, Young-In Lee, Seok-Hoi Heo, Kun-Ha Lee ** Production Managers: Wan-Woo Jeon, Soon-Due Ewon ** Production Staff: Seung-Woo Baek * For Realtime Associates, Inc. ** Producer: Joe Scirica ** Lead Programmers: David Harr, Joe Sengir, Cheryl Higa ** Senior Programmers: Allen Anderson, Karl Bulter ** Programmers: Xheryl Durham, Garry Frank, Andy Hsiung, Pete Van Caeneghem, Ed Higa ** Game Designers/Concept: Anna Roth, F.J. Lennon ** Art Directors: Matt Elson, Jeff Cook ** 3D Artists: St. John Colón, Tim W. Jones, Sean O'Hara, Connie Goldman, Scott Smith ** Lead Animator: Stephen Fedasz IV ** Animators: Myron "Dave" Holman, Scott Hyman, Samati Boonchitsitsak, Sean O'Hara, David Tully ** Storyboards: Sabrina Silver ** Audio Director: Greg Turner ** Associate Producer: Michael Holzmiller ** Post Production Coordinator: Kirk Lambert ** Special Thanks: Dave Aronson, Maija Beeton, Tom Inesi, Josh Gans, Paul Kohler, Shippy Ohks, Andy Rose, Scott Smith, Jacob Watt, Dave Warhol, Alan Flores and Nichiman Graphics * For CTW ** Lead Producer: Gina Covington ** Producer: Sonia Rosario ** Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman ** Special Projects Producer: Nina Elias-Bamberger ** Design Director: Jason Milligan ** Curriculum Consultant: Lisa Medoff ** Art Director: Russ Zambito ** Audio Director: Miles Ludwig ** Marketing Director: Ellen Gold ** Vice President Interactive Product Development: Glenda Revelle, Ph.D. ** Vice President, Interactive Technologies: Rob Madell ** Creative Development: Seth Meyers ** Recording Studio: Nola Recording Studio ** Manager, Production and Program Development: Leslie Raicer ** Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. ** Creative Development: Seth Meyers ** Special Thanks: Emily Swenson, Yvonne Doughty, Allison Glass, Andres Henriquez, Larry Rackley * For NewKidCo ** Executive Producer: Jonathan Harber ** Producers: Seth Rosenfeld, Dan Feinstein, Gary Drucker, Rebecca Newman ** Marketing Director: Jean Lizotte ** Marketing Assistant: Megan Herlihy ** President: Hank Kaplan ** Package Design: Marching Ants * Songs ** "City of Light" *** Music and Lyrics by: Van Dyke Parks *** Arrangement: David Newman *** Performed by: Deanna Oliver, Tim Stack, Thurl Ravenscroft, Jerry Rees and Timothy E. Day ** "It's a B-Movie" *** Music and Lyrics by: Van Dyke Parks *** Arrangement: David Newman *** Performed by: Phil Hartman, Tim Stack, Thurl Ravenscroft, Jerry Rees, Timothy E. Day and the appliances ** "Cutting Edge" ** "Worthless" *** Music and Lyrics by: Van Dyke Parks *** Arrangement: David Newman ** "Hidden Meadow" *** Written by: Bob Walter and Rick Johnston ** "Tutti Frutti" *** Written by: Little RIchard and Dorothy La Bostrie *** Performed by: Little Richard *** Courtesy of Specialty Records ** "My Mammy" *** Performed by: Al Jolson *** Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. ** "April Showers" *** Written by: Louis Silvers and B.G. DeSylva *** Performed by: Jerry Rees * Score Album Released by Percepto Records * Special Thanks to TDK Core Company, Ltd. * London · Color by: Studio Film and Video * Hollywood · Color by: Technicolor® * Dolby Digital® Pro Logic II * No. 40025 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * "Peanuts" Characters Copyright © 2008-2019 United Feature Syndicate, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Original Game Copyright © 2008-2019 Children's Television Workshop and NewKidCo · All Rights Reserved * Development Copyright © 2008-2019 Realtime Associates, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. * Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. * The persons and events in this film are frictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. * This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prossecution. * Closing Titles * "Peanuts: 50 and Still Counting" * THE END * A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production * Produced in association with United Feature Syndicate, Inc. and Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates · Warren Lockhart, President Closing Logos (Motion Picture) * Paramount · A Viacom Company View-Master Interactive Vision Television System Credits * Available Interactive Programs for use with your View-Master Interactive Vision Television System ** Sesame Street *** Let's Learn to Play Together *** Magic on Sesame Street *** Let's Play School *** Oscar's Letter Party ** Jim Henson's Muppets *** Muppet Madness *** You're the Director ** Walt Disney Home Video *** Cartoon Arcade * View Master Video System Production ** VMIG Executive Advisor: Gary Evans ** Head of VMIG Interactive Video Development: Tina Eden ** Head of VMIG Video Production: Greg Martinelli ** Head of Computer Graphics: Jogene L. Kapell ** Senior Computer Graphic Artists: Doug Johnson, Frank Lam ** Computer Graphic Artists: Donna David, George Eden, Jessica Kantor ** Head of Computer Programming: Ernie Cormier ** Computer Programmers: Jonathan Eiten, Andrew Frank, Mark Garvin, Stuart Ross, Luc Selis, Dirk Van Mieghem ** Production Associates: Richard Brous, Dan Klass, Jim Kohn, Matt Morrissey * View-Master® Interactive Vision™ Television System and Program Software View-Master Ideal Group, Inc., Portland, OR 97207 * The View-Master® Interactive Vision™ is based upon concepts developed by ACTV, Inc. US Patent Pending * Licensed for private home exhibition only. Any public performance, copying or other use is strictly prohibited. All other rights reserved. * View-Master Interactive Vision Category:End Credits Category:Video Game Credits Category:View-Master Interactive Vision XL Category:Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production Category:Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates Category:United Feature Syndicate, Inc. Category:Hyperion Pictures Category:The Kushner-Locke Company Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:NewKidCo Category:Realtime Associates, Inc.